Lady in Red
by villainousblackgib
Summary: It's Hogmanay in Storybrooke. The New Year is just around the corner and Emma is on duty at the Party in Storybrooke Town Hall. The Lady in Red has Emma's attention and the attention of others too, much to Emma's dissatisfaction.


**Hogmanay traditionally one of the most important celebrations in Scotland, bring on the New Year. I hope 2013 is good to you folks. Thanks as always to reviewers, followers and favourites. It means a lot to me. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I'm not sure if I should add another chapter or not, so I'm leaving that in your hands. This was somewhat inspired by Chris De Burgh's "The Lady in Red". The Characters do not belong to me. Mistakes always do.**

The Hogmanay party was in full swing in Storybrooke Town Hall. With a little less than an hour left of the year everyone was enjoying themselves waiting for the New Year to arrive. Emma wasn't quite as happy as the revellers being there on duty was bound to dampen the Sheriffs enjoyment of the celebration. However being in the room and completely sober did allow Emma to study the residents of Storybrooke as they milled around the hall mingling, dancing and drinking.

One resident stood out among the others. The lady in red. From her arrival onwards Emma had been unable to stop her eyes from drifting towards the enticing woman. Emma had never seen the lady in red looking so lovely, so gorgeous as she did tonight. Unfortunately she was not the only one to be affected. Countless men had chanced an arm asking for a dance only to be turned away much to Emma's secret satisfaction.

Regina had become more popular with the people of Storybrooke after it became public knowledge that a tentative yet positive relationship was being forged between Regina and Snow. Thanks mainly to Henry and Charming both of whom had convinced each woman that it was time to put the past behind them. With one final push from Emma who had locked them both in a jail cell over night after a particularly irritating fight. Their mutual unhappiness with the blonde proving to be enough to get them to talk.

Regina stood by Belle her dress everything that was to be expected of the woman, clinging to Regina's curves almost sinfully. She held a glass of champagne in one hand sipping daintily every once and a while talking animatedly to the librarian. Snow and Charming wandered over to join the pair with Ruby hot on their hells. The tall brunette sidling up next to Belle. When another idiot tried his luck in getting a dance. Tapping the former Mayor on the shoulder he offered her his hand palm upwards and shared the same fate as all the others. A polite shake of the head and he walked away dejectedly.

Emma was leaning against the stage when Henry popped up beside her wearing a cheeky grin and holding a plate full of goodies that she was sure Regina would not approve of. "Hey Emma."

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Giving the boys hair a ruffle in greeting.

"Good. Want one, there tasty?" Henry offered one of the pigs in blankets.

Emma eyed the little sausage in bacon and couldn't ignore the little pang in her stomach demanding she take her son up on his offer. "Thanks Henry." Emma grabbed one and stuffed it in her mouth whole.

"What you doing?"

"Not much kid. It's pretty boring." Emma glanced down at the boy who was munching on his party food with a thoughtful look on his face.

They stood together watching the room full of people. When something caught Emma's eye. Whale was heading towards Regina, clenching her hands Emma turned to her son. "You know kid I think you should ask your mum to dance."

"What? Why?" He scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Because correct me if I'm wrong but it is a Prince's job to save damsel's in distress. And your mum is getting pestered by Whale." Emma darted her eyes to Regina and back to Henry.

His eyes twinkling Henry handed the paper plate to the blonde. "Right. Hold onto this for me please."

"Go save her kid." Emma clapped him on the back with her free hand.

She followed her sons progress towards his mother and felt relief when he took hold of her hand dragging her attention away from a resilient Dr Whale. She could see the boy talking to his mother and when Regina raised her eyes to hers and smiled it took Emma's breath away. Averting her gaze from the lady in red Emma turned her attention to the other party goers. Her eyes drifting back to her son and Regina dancing in the middle of the floor matching smiles plastered on their faces.

Patrolling round the hall Emma, Henry's food in hand, wished she had fobbed off her shift to one of her new deputy's, over eager as they were one of them would of surely taken it on. Watching the Mother Superior or Blue as she now preferred to be called being serenaded by a tipsy Archie and the seven dwarves caused a smirk to erupt over her face and she quickly moved on before she was commissioned into helping the woman out of her predicament.

Green eyes landed on Whale once again heading towards Regina. Quickly Emma went to Snow passing the little paper plate that she had dutifully taxied round the hall muttering that it belonged to Henry. She headed to the dance floor. Emma wasn't entirely sure what made her walk towards the Queen and her son, she was on duty after all. She didn't really want to analyse the information but she fleetingly recognised it as jealousy before she beat the doctor to their joint destination.

Tapping the boy on his shoulder as he swayed with his mother on the dance floor Emma bowed before the pair. "May I cut in, your Highnesses?"

Curtseying and bowing in return the mother and son shared a laugh before Henry stepped aside to allow his birth mother access to his mum. "You may Princess." He had gotten a few paces away before he turned. "Emma where's my food?"

Not taking her eyes of the beauty before her. "Your grandmother has it."

"Cool, thanks." Henry darted away to his grandparents and their friends.

Staring deeply into doe brown eyes Emma managed a quiet request. "May I have this dance, my Queen."

"You already have it dear Knight." Regina smiled stepping into the blondes arms. Emma shot a smirk towards Whale before swiftly leading Regina in a dance away from the lecherous creep.

Though they were used to being close to one another dancing was a completely different experience for them both. Their affair had always been of a physical nature, there was no place for emotion or at least that is what they had convinced themselves of. After Emma's return from the Enchanted Forest they hadn't discussed their lingering touches or unwillingness to part after their…physicality. They were publically dancing comfortably together cheek to cheek it was unprecedented to the people that gathered round to watch them.

Emma felt like a living cliché, the moment Regina had stepped into her embrace, the moment they had started dancing cheek to cheek everyone else had melted away. There was nobody else in Emma Swan's world besides Regina. Eyes closed and inhaling the lady in reds intoxicating perfume with a hint of pure Regina, Emma had never felt such a feeling of complete and utter love as she did in that moment.

Faintly she heard the countdown begin and Regina pulling away from her ever so slightly. Green eyes opened when she heard Regina's voice join the countdown. Emma kept their eyes locked as the woman in her arms continued to count down. When the cheer went up Emma pulled Regina into the kiss that they had both been waiting for.

They parted still swaying on the dance floor, Emma whispered. "My lady in red, I love you."

"Hmm, I love you too dear." Regina pecked the Sheriffs lips. "I must say this wasn't how I envisioned revealing our relationship to the town."

"Meh, all or nothing right?" Emma winked. "I wanted my resolution to start immediately."

"Is that so? May I ask what your resolution is my dear?" Regina twisted a lock of blonde hair around her forefinger.

"No more hiding. My resolution is to be with you through thick and thin. To let you and everyone else know that I love you. So step one was kissing you to bring in the New Year." Emma swirled them round with a laugh, briefly taking note of the varying looks of shock on onlookers faces. "I'd say that I've made a pretty good start they seem to know there's something between us."

Laughing Regina fell into her Knights arms again. "I'd say you're right dear. Emma?"

"Hmm."

Regina held the blonde closer resting her shin on Emma's shoulder. "My resolution was almost identical."

"Almost?" Emma asked trying to turn her head to see Regina's face, and failing.

"Indeed. I was going to let you know first in a more intimate manner." Regina whispered seductively into her lovers ear.

A shiver ran up Emma's spine in anticipation. "Far be it for me to ruin your plans. I will help you in any way necessary to uphold your resolution."


End file.
